


fic/request/suggestion arts compilation

by Elletoria



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Art, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elletoria/pseuds/Elletoria
Summary: fanart based from various COCO fics/suggestions and ideas*updates might be not chronological*chapters will be sorted by author's name*beware for spoilers!*this compilations will be mostly SFW (maybe with a bit borderline stuff here and there, but only once or twice)





	1. AlohaSoleil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coco locos discord](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=coco+locos+discord).



ideas/suggestions by [AlohaSoleil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlohaSoleil/pseuds/AlohaSoleil)

 

[grunge au fic, chapter 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924432/chapters/43334669#workskin)

[grunge au fic chapter 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924432/chapters/44351455#workskin)

grunge au in general

\


	2. Alemanriq

ideas/suggestions by [Alemanriq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alemanriq)

 

 

 

 

 

 

grunge au :   


(lineart by ale)

 


	3. Annieloversanimation

link tba


	4. BookwormGal

WARNING : SPOILERS FROM [Bookwormgal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormgal/pseuds/Bookwormgal)'s future , unreleased chapter of [Harmonic Progression](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052138/chapters/37476251)

 

(i'll keep it as a link for now due potential big spoilers, so those who wants to avoid it are not gonna get a face full of spoiler)

<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/502014791573831680/512505255943208971/Screenshot_2018-11-15-12-49-301.png>


	5. BabyCharmander

from the fic [Snowfall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820008) by [BabyCharmander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyCharmander/pseuds/BabyCharmander)

 

from the fic <https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280206/chapters/39136126> (MIND THE CHAPTER'S WARNING PLEASE! CW : Cold-Blooded Torture)

 

 

[Neither Can You, chapter 18](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456638/chapters/42225665)

 

[leatherwing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447578/chapters/43702967)

[Like Bile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383546)

 

bonus birthday card


	6. Charolastra

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905073>


	7. emletish

from the [Return AU fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864066/chapters/39598849) by [emletish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emletish/pseuds/emletish)

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Fastern

<https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Coco_Locos_Contests_Fool_2019/works/18276311> by [Fastern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fastern/pseuds/Fastern)


	9. frankenbolt

from the fic [Chaperones](http://frankenbolt.tumblr.com/post/170996217378/chaperones-part-3) by [frankenbolt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankenbolt/pseuds/frankenbolt)


	10. imma_redshirt

from [imma_redshirt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imma_redshirt/pseuds/imma_redshirt)'s time travel concept ideas

 

from the "trapped in cenote idea" (the link is NSFW!)  
<https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282762/chapters/40837775>

 


	11. im_fairly_witty

[im_fairly_witty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_fairly_witty/pseuds/im_fairly_witty)'s [Villain AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122431/chapters/32542887)


	12. Keelan_666

a "draw it in you style art exchange" server mini event for [Keelan_666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keelan_666/pseuds/Keelan_666)


	13. loracarol

[loracarol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loracarol/pseuds/loracarol/works?fandom_id=18909096)'s [I'm Into Fitness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598798/chapters/33740562)

 

[Scrap of Shoe Leather, special neko edition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897057/chapters/37266851)

 

mini halloween event

 

general ideas


	14. Jubalii

[Jubalii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubalii/pseuds/Jubalii/works?fandom_id=18909096)'s [Biker AU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/997032) flashback

 

biker AU bromance & potential album covers

 

post canon and/or [Echar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019718/chapters/29776233) stuff

 


	15. luna_pastel

[luna-pastel](https://luna-pastel.tumblr.com/)'s AU and original works

 

 

 

 


	16. meggannn

from the fic [Language for the Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192096) by [meggannn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggannn/pseuds/meggannn)


	17. papergardener

general

[This Light of Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427317) by [papergardener](https://archiveofourown.org/users/papergardener/pseuds/papergardener/works?fandom_id=18909096)

[Whatever It Takes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686106)

 

[Who Tells Your Story , chapter 4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991211/chapters/33183603)

since the art is, just like the chapter, nsfw and has non con warning, i'm just gonna link it here

<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/444569593303007232/499235896470667265/Screenshot_2018-10-09-22-03-371.png>

 

[Who Tells Your Story, chapter 11](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991211/chapters/40153040)

[Who Tells Your Story, chapter 13](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991211/chapters/42225221)


	18. PerlogAnnwyl

from [Life's But A Walking Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364179/chapters/40858589) by [PerlogAnnwyl  
(](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlogAnnwyl/pseuds/PerlogAnnwyl)and now with promo posters!, feat her OC Mateo Cortez from the same fic)

  
  


 


	19. PengyChan

[PengyChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PengyChan/pseuds/PengyChan/works?fandom_id=18909096)'s [Heaven and Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/series/900630) series in general

[Coyote](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718809)

[Old Habits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707442)

 

[Bedside Ghost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545218/chapters/33607626) (and bedside horse!)

 

[Nuestra Iglesia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716262/chapters/36531966)

 

bonus :  


 


	20. regneriisch

reference [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-6-6kN79oIA) from [regneriisch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/regneriisch)

 

memes featuring the oc "John Johnson" from [PengyChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PengyChan/pseuds/PengyChan)'s [Nuestra Iglesia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716262/chapters/36531966)

meme template :

 


	21. SeasideFantasties

[SeasideFantasties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeasideFantasties/pseuds/SeasideFantasties)'s [werewolf au](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252524/chapters/35096468)

 

unpublished : vampire au

unpublished : god/deity au


	22. Senora_Luna

references and ideas from [Senora_Luna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senora_Luna/pseuds/Senora_Luna)

 dead visit au

the 80s au

interview with the vampire au(-ish?)

sum gay =3

 

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/13947474/chapters/44530921>

 

 

[you'll be back](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=21wgwkzdrkI)

 


	23. sweetiepie08

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661118/chapters/47722513#workskin> by [sweetiepie08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiepie08/pseuds/sweetiepie08)


	24. TA_Hybrid

[TA_Hybrid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TA_Hybrid)'s oc/sert insert for [Follow the Marigold Path](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187595/chapters/35222078)

 

others original characters (and alebrijes) in general :  
  


(the bone collectors)

Polvoriento ([Mar de Voces, chapter 4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155344/chapters/37832330))

 

Alma Bone/Dorado [(Bienvenido a Casa)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787941)

Jafet/Dario 

 

hector x gustavo crack

[Mar de Voces chapter 13](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155344/chapters/38079134)

moar fashion =3

"adopted" by the gravepainters au

selkie au

[Skeleton in the Closet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751866/chapters/36632139)

 

 


	25. The Mad Hatter

references, ideas, requests by [The_Mad_Hatter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mad_Hatter/pseuds/The_Mad_Hatter)

 

the [wingfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280345/chapters/32940102)

 


	26. Tomatosoupful

requests/references/ideas by [Tomatosoupful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomatosoupful/pseuds/Tomatosoupful)

jabba nesto

happy new year card!

tomato demands dragons

highschool au  


<https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Coco_Locos_Contests_Fool_2019/works/18656860>

 

 


	27. wheresmyfemurhector

from this fic <https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569937> by [wheresmyfemurhector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheresmyfemurhector/pseuds/wheresmyfemurhector)

 

[Redención, chapter 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595548/chapters/41714939#workskin)


	28. Wolver_bean

ideas/requests/suggestion from [Wolver_bean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolver_bean)

 


End file.
